


Первый раз

by georgy_mendes



Series: Работы к флешмобу однострочников [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgy_mendes/pseuds/georgy_mendes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке от Marchela24. «Пэрриш/Лиам. Первый раз.» Лиам еще в шестнадцать понял, что хочет Джордана. И добился своего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marchela24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/gifts).



Джордан припарковался у обочины и достал из бардачка фонарик. Он не стал закрывать машину, стараясь не хлопать дверцей и не привлекать лишнее внимание. Медленно Джордан начал приближаться к брошенной машине с выключенными фарами и поправил кобуру на поясе. Мимо проехал грузовик, на секунду ослепив его ярким светом, и Джордан приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу. Но свет исчез так же быстро, как и появился, грузовик помчался дальше.  
Джордан поднял повыше фонарик и подошел к водительскому месту. В памяти всплыл факс из департамента – сводки с ориентировками. Брошенная машина, как показывала его практика, никогда ничего хорошего не сулила, и Джордан уже приготовился к долгому поиску ее хозяина, но направив фонарь в окно и посветив сквозь запотевшее стекло, оторопел. Взгляду открылась занятная картина.  
Сын спец агента Маккола лежал в одних расстегнутых джинсах, откинувшись на отодвинутое назад водительское сидение, а пасынок доктора Данбара, с которым Джордан не единожды сталкивался в городской больнице, нависал над его пахом. В тот самый момент, когда Джордан посветил на них, блондинистый малец вскинулся и хлопнул блестящими от слюны губами, словно это могло сделать ситуацию менее неловкой.  
Скотт с елейной улыбкой начал поспешно заправлять член в штаны, а младший Данбар покраснел, закусив нижнюю губу и явно придумывая, что сказать. Стекло опустилось, и Джордан поморщился, унюхав запах табачного дыма и резкого мальчишеского пота. Эти двое явно хорошо порезвились до того, как он их застал.  
\- Помощник шерифа, это не то, что вы подумали… - начал Скотт, все еще глуповато улыбаясь.  
Джордан прищурился.  
\- А ты уже читаешь мысли? – холодно спросил он.  
\- Нет.  
Скотт медленно терял браваду. Его папаша несомненно спустит с сынка три шкуры, когда узнает, что Скотт присовывал в рот одному из игроков команды по лакроссу, капитаном которой являлся. Джордан был на одной игре школьной сборной, когда встречался с Лорой Хейл и они приходили посмотреть, как играет Дерек. Скотт стал капитаном на следующий год, после его выпуска, о чем Дерек до сих пор любил сокрушаться.  
\- Не нужно говорить мне, что я подумал, Скотт. Здесь парковаться нельзя, тем более устраивать стоянку и все остальное. Это нарушение закона.  
Младший Данбар вскинул на него испуганный взгляд.  
\- Помощник шерифа… - начал Скотт, но паренек перебил его:  
\- Отец меня убьет.  
\- Мистер Данбар давал клятву Гиппократа, вряд ли он будет кого-то убивать, - ответил Джордан, потому что ему стало жаль мальца. К Скотту Джордан не испытывал особо теплых чувств после того, как его папаша начал заправлять в их участке и агрессивно вел себя с шерифом. Поговаривали, что он приложил руку к тому, что его сын не вылетел из школы.  
А Скотт, получив второй шанс, не спешил соответствовать ожиданиям. После взлета от почти второгодника и полного лузера, Скотт обрел второе дыхание и первым делом поменял круг общения. Джордан знал это из рассказов Джона, который сокрушался из-за выброшенного на обочину Стайлза.  
\- Ну, что, ребята, едем в участок?  
Скотт стал на удивление серьезным и взялся за руль, обхватив круг длинными цепкими пальцами. Его губы дрогнули.  
\- Вы же знаете, что отец меня отмажет, - сказал он, глядя вперед через лобовое стекло на пустую дорогу.  
\- Но сначала всыплет по первое число, - с явным удовольствием заметил Джордан.  
\- Помощник... Пэрриш, у меня девушка. Если Кира узнает... Она меня бросит.  
\- Выходите, - приказал Джордан. - Данбар?  
\- Меня зовут Лиам, - ответил блондинистый юнец и послушно вывалился из машины.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что за поимку подростков, трахающихся в машине, медаль вам не дадут? - съязвил Скотт.  
\- Обычным копам, не таким, как твой отец, никогда не дают медали. А ты, Скотт, всего лишь мальчишка, который возомнил себя взрослым. Родители должны узнать об этом инциденте. Это понятно?  
Джордан спрятал фонарик и достал ключи.  
\- Запирайте машину и идите за мной. В участке поговорим.  
Скотт еще немного потрепыхался, но быстро сник, понимая, что Джордан его не боится. А Лиам принял происходящее довольно достойно, учитывая, что в участке Скотт назвал его «педиком» и сказал, что тот умолял его сделать это. Даже если сказанное было правдой, Джордану стало гадко слышать, как Скотт вываливает все это при докторе Данбаре.

 

  
Облава в «Джунглях» подходила к концу. Джордан вел к машине парня, который толкал метамфетамин в туалете клуба. Доминик Веласкес по кличке Брут. Он извивался у него в руках, как змея, и пытался лягнуть или вывернуться и укусить. Зубы у него на самом деле были страшные и уродливые. Острые, словно состояли из одних клыков.  
\- Давайте один на один, шериф! Да вы же ни хрена не можете без этих ваших штук! Без пистолетов, бронежилетов и наручников?! Может поговорим, как настоящие мужчины, на языке улиц? Или член коротковат помериться силами с таким, как я?  
Джордан потянул за наручники и заставил Веласкеса согнуться в три погибели. Тот выглядел, как настоящий торчок, видимо, и сам принимал то, что варил. Полиция обратила на него внимание после того, как в подсобке клуба с месяц назад нашли труп парня, который загнулся от его товара. Но угрызений совести Веласкес, естественно, не испытывал.  
\- Шериф Пэрриш! – окликнула Джордана помощник шерифа. – У нас тут несовершеннолетний.  
\- Хуесосы! Малолетние шлюхи! – крикнул Веласкес и расхохотался.  
Джордан еще раз тряхнул его и строго посмотрел на малолетнего нарушителя.  
\- Мне почти восемнадцать! Через месяц будет ровно! – огрызнулся парнишка, которого подволокла помощник. Он поднял голову, и Джордан увидел знакомые голубые глаза. Лиам Данбар. Он был полуодет, на плечах сияла какая-то блестящая субстанция, тощая грудь стала шире за те два года, что Джордан его не видел. Но кое-что не изменилось: открытое лицо, невинный взгляд и пухлые, искусанные губы. Джордан некстати подумал, а успел ли Лиам взять в рот этим вечером что-то кроме коктейльной трубочки, но быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Какая детка! – оценил Лиама Веласкес. – Тебя уже трахали?  
\- Веласкес, еще слово и пребывание в участке тебе раем не покажется. Закрой рот!  
К ним подбежал сержант, держа в руках рацию.  
\- Ответили из ОБН, их ребята уже едут. Я запру его в машине? Позволите, шериф?  
Джордан сдал Веласкеса и посмотрел на помощника.  
\- Я его знаю, Рейчел, давай я сам им займусь.  
Лиам взъершился, когда помощник отпустила его руку и отошла. Маленький злой волчонок.  
\- Опять будете звонить родителям?  
\- А поможет? – иронизировал Джордан.  
Лиам достал из заднего кармана джинсов растянутую майку и надел ее на себя. Но шея и ключицы все еще были открыты, и Джордан не мог перестать смотреть на них. Лиам запомнился ему слишком хорошо еще два года назад.  
\- Поедешь в участок. Побудешь там, а потом я отвезу тебя домой и поговорю с твоим отцом.  
\- Он не отец, а отчим.  
\- Неважно, - обронил Джордан. – Главное, что ему не наплевать на тебя.  
Лиам фыркнул, но послушно пошел в сторону авто, возле которого собралось уже прилично полицейских машин.

 

  
Джордан попрощался с дежурным и закрыл свой кабинет. На стоянке за участком было тихо, он всегда уходил одним из последних. Но на удивление рядом с его машиной стояла еще одна, совершенно незнакомая. Джордан подошел поближе, и водительская дверца открылась.  
\- Здравствуйте, шериф, - сказал до ужаса знакомый голос.  
В узком проходе между машин показался Лиам Данбар. Он был полностью одет, застегнут на все пуговицы и совершенно спокоен. А вот Джордан при виде этого маленького паренька почему-то постоянно думал не о том.  
\- Лиам?  
\- Ожидали кого-то еще? – с усмешкой спросил он.  
\- Нет. Что-то случилось? – удивленно проговорил Джордан.  
\- В некотором роде.  
Лиам подошел ближе и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать. Джордан не сразу среагировал, но все-таки перехватил его за руки оттолкнул.  
\- Что за игры?  
\- Сегодня мне исполнилось восемнадцать.  
\- И ты решил поставить меня в неловкое положение?  
Лиам обвел взглядом пустую парковку.  
\- А вам неловко, Джордан? Передо мной? Или перед собой? – его голос стал мягким и тягучим. – Я не дурак и вижу, когда меня хотят. И я… я тоже хочу.  
Джордан еще никогда не ощущал себя более неудобно за все свои тридцать два года жизни.  
\- Лиам, если это своеобразная месть за то, что я застукал вас тогда со Скоттом…  
\- Маккол мудак, - перебил его Лиам. – Всегда был им, но я этого не видел до того случая в машине. А вот вы, даже зная, что я виноват, не издевались. И там, возле «Джунглей»… Если я неправильно понял, то я извинюсь и уйду. Но я специально ждал этот месяц, чтобы не было лишних отговорок. Теперь я совершеннолетний.  
Джордан не знал, что сказать, и Лиам еще раз потянулся и поцеловал его. Без языка, легко касаясь губами его губ.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы трахнули меня, шериф Пэрриш, - шепнул он. - И уже давно.  
Джордан не поддавался.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что? – выдохнул Лиам.  
\- Нет.  
Лиам отстранился и сделал шаг назад, но Джордан не дал ему уйти.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я могу вот так... Сразу? Я тебя почти не знаю.  
\- Тогда как вы хотите меня узнать?  
\- Сначала мы сходим на свидание, - твердо сказал Джордан. - А там посмотрим.  
Лиам не возражал.

  
Джордан открыл дверь и впустил Лиама внутрь. Это было их третье свидание, и он впервые предложил ему зайти. Лиам не страдал особой стеснительностью и дистанцию не держал, но Джордан впервые начал встречаться с парнем и немного буксовал. Тогда, после разговора на стоянке, он отвел его в пиццерию, и за колой Лиам в шуточной форме взялся за основную фазу первого свидания и немного рассказал о себе.  
Джордан не чувствовал, что Лиаму восемнадцать, казалось, ему намного больше, хотя внешне он выглядел еще сущим ребенком. Блондинистым, голубоглазым и губастым ребенком. Джордан пытался встряхнуться и спросить себя, что он делает? Зачем? Куда приведет их маленький флирт и несколько свиданий. Но вместо этого позволял Лиаму все сильнее и сильнее себя заинтересовать.  
После расставания с Дженнифер четыре месяца назад он даже не смотрел на других женщин. Зато посмотрел на парня, и это было чертовски странно, как и то, что Джордан его действительно хотел. Лиам нравился ему не только как собеседник или интересный человек, Джордану хотелось сделать то, что Лиам предложил ему неделю назад. Оттрахать его, взъерошить мягкие светлые волосы и зацеловать эти припухлые широкие губы, а потом засунуть между ними свой член.  
В этом было мало романтики: цветов, комплиментов, подарков, всего того, что срабатывало раньше с женщинами. Плотское, грубое и беспардонное желание, которое подпитывалось воспоминаниями о том, что Лиам уже не новичок на поле. Его затуманенный взгляд в машине Маккола два года назад, когда ему было всего шестнадцать. А потом то, каким он был после облавы в «Джунглях».  
\- Здесь мило, - похвалил Лиам, оказавшись внутри маленькой квартирки. – Уютно.  
\- Это дыра, - честно сказал Джордан.  
Лиам улыбнулся.  
\- У моих родителей огромный дом, поэтому такая маленькая квартира кажется мне уютной. Если бы у тебя была жена, то быстро пришлось бы раскошелиться на коттедж.  
\- У меня нет жены, - ответил Джордан.  
\- Верно, нет.  
Лиам искоса взглянул на него, скрывая улыбку.  
\- Я могу поцеловать тебя? – спросил он. – Или мы еще не закончили с официальной частью.  
\- Ты всегда так спешишь? – занервничал Джордан.  
\- Только с теми парнями, которых очень хочу.  
Джордан коротко кивнул, и Лиам подошел к нему, приблизив свое лицо и, не касаясь, повел губами у его губ.  
\- После того, как ты застукал нас в машине, я больше года дрочил, представляя, что ты взамен за свое молчание просишь отсосать тебе. И я делал это…  
\- Я бы никогда… - немного смутился Джордан, но Лиам перервал его, целуя нижнюю губу.  
\- Я знаю. Поэтому эта фантазия и была такой сладкой.  
Джордан не выдержал и прижал его к себе, потершись полувставшим членом о ногу Лиама. Тот ни капли не смутился и хрипло рассмеялся.  
\- Давно без секса, шериф?  
Джордан не ответил и сжал руками его ягодицы, проводя пальцем по шву между половинками. Лиам горячо вздохнул и задрожал.  
\- Где тут кровать?  
\- И никакой прелюдии? – спросил Джордан, скользя губами по его шее.  
\- В другой раз обязательно, - отмахнулся Лиам и достал из кармана смазку. Джордан повел его в спальню, на ходу снимая рубашку.  
Лиам был одет просто: однотонная футболка, джинсы и кеды со стоптанными задниками. Джордану нравилось, что он не играет, не манерничает и не строит себя кого-то другого. Лиам с самого начала был с ним предельно честен и открыт. И Джордан уже не мог сказать себе «нет», даже зная, что все может закончиться плохо, ведь Лиам еще совсем юн и скоро сбежит из Бикон Хиллз в колледж.  
Джордану нравилось целовать его мягкие губы и гладить маленькую твердую задницу.  
\- Джордан, - тихо выдохнул Лиам, когда снял футболку и расстегнул ширинку джинсов. Он стянул их вместе с трусами и сел на кровать, застеленную старым лоскутным одеялом, которое досталось Джордану от матери.  
Лиам быстро потянул его за пояс к себе, но Джордан приостановился.  
\- Мне уже давно не восемнадцать, поэтому давай отложим это.  
\- Хорошо, - Лиам ехидно улыбнулся. – Старичок.  
Джордан хотел возмутиться, но Лиам повернулся задом и пополз на коленях к изголовью, принимая недвусмысленную позу. Кровь ударила в пах, и Джордан удивился, как сильно его возбудил вид худых мальчишеских ягодиц и маленькой круглой задницы. Дженнифер была худой, но мягкой, приятно округлой во всех нужных местах. Лиам же выглядел полной противоположностью.  
Пройдет еще пара лет и тело Лиама изменится, но пока он выглядел чертовски юным, хрупким и ранимым, хотя внутренне, возможно, давно уже окреп. Джордан не стал спрашивать, уверен ли он, это было бы глупо. Они оба уже две недели ходили вокруг да около.  
Джордан разделся и достал из кармана презерватив. Лиам оставил смазку на покрывале и Джордан взял ее. Лиам обернулся повел задом.  
\- Меня не нужно готовить, если ты боишься…  
Джордан глухо рыкнул: мысль о том, что кто-то уже трахал Лиама, видел его таким, бесила. Ему хотелось самому иметь больше опыта, чтобы удовлетворить его. Но он даже не понимал, с какой стороны лучше подойти к нему. Хотя прикоснуться хотелось – сжать, провести ладонями по открытой коже, ощутить его вкус губами.  
Джордан забрался на постель и коснулся спины Лиама, погладил выступающие позвонки, ямочки над ягодицами и худые ребра.  
\- Может повернешься? – ласково предложил он.  
\- Учитывая твой размер, лучше так. Легче будет войти.  
Джордан надел презерватив и погладил его вход влажными от смазки пальцами.  
\- Повернись, - уже не попросил, а приказал Джордан. И Лиам неохотно послушался.  
Его лицо горело румянцем, а нижняя губа закушена. Это была именно та искренность, которой хотел Джордан, без оттенка невозмутимости.  
\- Согни ноги и подними их…  
Лиам весь выгнулся, задирая задницу, и откинул голову, Джордан поцеловал его в губы и подпихнул подушку.  
\- Не геройствуй.  
\- Трахай уже… - возмутился Лиам. – Не нежничай со мной, ты и так расстарался. Кафе, все эти разговоры…  
\- Малолетний идиот, - беззлобно сказал Джордан.  
Он погладил его грудь, ущипнул крошечные бледные соски и спустился к паху, потянув за густые волоски. Лиам застонал, его член дернулся и на головке показалась капелька смазки. Джордан растер ее пальцем и попробовал, чуть солоновато и только.Ему было интересно чувствовать его отклик, пользуясь теми знаниями, которые накопились о собственном теле и удовольствии. Как взять в руку член и провести, куда нажать, где потереть. И Лиам реагировал, он был очень страстным и открытым, готовым продемонстрировать всю силу собственного возбуждения.  
Когда Джордан все-таки вошел в него, Лиам дрожал и цеплялся за него, как утопающий. Джордан толкнулся и нашел его губы.  
\- Лиам?  
\- Джордан… Еще. Пожалуйста.  
Джордан не частил, двигался плавно и размеренно, набирая темп. Лиам закинул ноги ему на бедра и уперся пятками в ягодицы, громко выдыхая в ухо и постанывая. Как только получил свое, он перестал корчить из себя прожженного парня и просто отдавался, желая впитать как можно больше ласки.  
Джордан чувствовал его дрожь и крепость члена, который упирался ему в живот. Находиться внутри Лиама было необычно и в то же время головокружительно. Джордану нравилось, как тесно тот сжимает его, словно боится, что он уйдет.  
\- Скажи мне, что я… - выдохнул он.  
\- Только двигайся. Не останавливайся, Джордан.  
И Джордан просто перестал думать, анализировать, стараться подстроиться и отпустил себя.  
Лиам сначала схватил его за шею, притянул к себе, а затем резко отпустил, подныривая рукой Джордану под живот и хватая свой член. Он крупно дрожал и стонал все то время, что густое, липкое семя пачкало их тела. Джордан не сдержался и тоже кончил от его пульсации и жара, ощущая себя выпотрошенным, пустым, как дырявый воздушный шар, и полностью измотанным, словно происходившее заняло намного больше каких-то жалких двадцати минут.  
У него даже не было сил скатиться на кровать, хотя стоило бы снять презерватив и сходить в душ. Лиам ласково провел ладонью по его затылку и довольно вздохнул:  
\- Это было лучше, чем в моих фантазиях, помощник шерифа…  
\- Ты и про это думал? - удивился он.  
\- Я о многом думал, Джордан...  
Джордан помолчал еще пару ударов сердца и хрипло спросил:  
\- В какой колледж ты поступаешь?  
Но Лиам не ответил и только глухо засмеялся.


End file.
